harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dementor Diaries
This will be a story about a) How Dementors are created b) a dementor's thoughts, and c) a dementor's life Enjoy!! PRO!!! Epic sauce is good. Pro sauce is better! 08:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Prologue "Please! No! Not the Kiss!" the girl shrieked. She was lying on the ground, screaming as the unearthly creatures closed in. She looked about sixteen, with flowing brown hair and clouded blue eyes. Cold swept through her, and she was filled with the worst moments of her life. One kept replaying in her head. It was her fourteenth birthday. She was sitting alone on a rusty swing which was hanging lopsidedly from a willow tree. She was fuming. Her birthday party had just been ruined when her older sister had pranced in and showed everyone her skills again. It wasn't the first time her favorite moments had been crashed by her sister. She thought of something, and stood up abruptly. It's time to show her. I can do anything she can do, and do it better, she thought. The girl picked up her wand and strolled back to her party. All her friends were there, laughing and praising her sister, who was making a teapot do a little dance. The girl pointed her wand at the stupid teapot and it shattered into a million pieces. "So," her sister said dramatically. "The birthday girl returns." All of the girls at the party giggled. "I guess you're here to make me apologize for my pure skill? Well as you know, it comes naturally, so I wouldn't bother." "Crucio!" the girl yelled, the effort making her voice crack. Her sister screeched with pain. "Stop it! Stop it!" "No. I won't." The young girl's voice was partly triumphant, partly guilty. "Crucio!" Her voice was stronger now. She knew it was an Unforgivable Curse, but she didn't care. She would never forgive her sister, so now it was even. In her eyes, anyway. So it continued, the screaming and the spell. All of the girls had run off by now, and the sisters stayed there, until finally the younger one fled, before anyone could catch her. And her sister lay unconcious in a field, the remains of a shattered teapot spread around her, while the swing on the willow tree was tousled by wind. "No! Plese stop! No! Send me to Askaban! Even for life! But not the Kiss! Not the Kiss, please!" The girl was still screaming. Her cries grew weaker and weaker as the dementors flew even closer. A crowd of people were watching, the girl hadn't noticed them before. One face that stood out was that of her sister's. The face was riddled with pain and conflictiing emotions. You shouldn't forgive me, the girl thought. I never forgave you. I used an Unforgivable Curse on you. I deserve this ending. So the girl embraced what was to come. She deserved it. A dementor swooped ever closer. It lowered its ragged cloak, and the girl didn't cry out. She was strong. She saw the gaunt, skelatal face and the black hole that was the dementor's mouth, and bravely faced it. The mouth touched hers, and she was sucked into it. Or she felt as if she was, anyway. She looked down and was confused by the sight of her body still lying there on the ground. Then she was even more surprised when she spotted her sister yell "Expecto Patronum!" and drive the dementors away. Too late, sister. My soul is gone. Chapter 1- A New Dementor I was that girl who you just read about. The one who got the Kiss. My name was Persephone Otterburn, my sister's was Silvia. But that's not the point of the story. I'm here to tell you about being a dementor. {;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;} Of that fateful day when the dementors closed in, I don't remember much. I can just recall feeling so sad and cold, and my sister's face as she watched. Then my soul was gone. Or was it? My body lay there on the ground. Then the cold set in. It was cold, colder than a thestral's heart. Too cold. I tried to scream but couldn't. I felt something putting a ragged cloak over my shoulders, and put a hood over my head. The touch of that person- or thing- was cold as well. The cold numbed everything, so I couldn't feel where my body was. I couldn't see anything. Where am I? I thought in a panic. I tried to make my mind blank. Blankness was dark and I couldn't feel anything. I snapped out of the blankness and it felt so cold it burned, like I was taking a Pepperup Potion. I tried to remember my name, or the names of the people who were close to me, but failed. My sense of time had evaporated, so I couldn't count in my head like I usually did when I was stressed. Then it all came flooding back. At least, the bad memories did. I could remember my name, Persephone Otterburn. My sister's face swam in my fuzzy head. Then a memory took over. It was the day that would decide it all. Having been brought up in a pure-blood family, I knew all about Hogwarts and the houses. I was definitely worrying about the Sorting. My memories of the train ride were fuzzy, but I remember I met a boy. His name was Lucius Malfoy, and it was his first year as well. Anyway, at the sorting I could see Silvia's face at the Gryffindor table, anxiously smiling at me. I can still almost feel the warm folds of the scruffy Sorting Hat on my head. "Hmmm... where to put you? Persephone Otterburn. Your sister's in Gryffindor, like your parents? But I see power within you, cunning and desire. Bravery, yes, lots of that. Clever as well, and a determination to be as good as your sister. Well then, better be... SLYTHERIN!" I recall feeling shocked, and scared. My parents had both been Gryffindors, and Silvia stared at me, looking confused, as if she was thinking, Good joke, very funny. Why isn't my sister in Gryffindor? What's gone wrong? But then I spotted the boy I met on the train, Lucius Malfoy, cheering happily for me at the Slytherin table. Actually, he never really looked happy, but he was at least smiling. I was okay. I would have preffered Gryffindor, but as I thought about it, I realized I didn't. Slytherin was right for me. But that wasn't the worst part of the memory. I was going to breakfast with my new friends Bellatrix Black and Rita Skeeter. Bellatrix was dark and mysterious, with thick black hair and an exotic kind of beauty, while Rita was thin and had a sharp-looking face, her horn-rimmed glasses framing pale green, curious eyes. Bella had already earned a reputation in the Common Room, as the night before she had pulled down the trousers of an annoying boy by the name of Charles Morcott using only her mind, while Rita had spead at least five rumors before bed. We were so excited that this would be our first day of lessons. Lucius joined us in the Great Hall, with his new friends Crabbe and Goyle, who I didn't think much of. We ate breakfast cheerfully, Bella pestering fourth-years about Potions class and Rita asking a Prefect about Transfiguration. By the time the owls came, we were chattering on and on about Rita's claims that Lucius Malfoy liked me. "Oh come on, Rita, he doesn't really. Look at how he's staring at..." But my sentence was cut short as the family owl, Nox, dropped a sinister-looking red envelope in my bacon and flew off. It was a Howler. I almost dropped it in surprise. "Oh no, Persy! Run, out of the Great Hall before anyone hears!" Rita hissed, jerking her head towards the exit. I raced out of the Hall. With a shower of sparks the Howler opened itself, and in a magically magnified voice, it yelled, "Persephone Otterburn, how dare you be a Slytherin! The whoe family has been Gryffindors for years! Don't you know that all Dark Wizards have just been in Slytherin? We are so disappointed in you! I hope you don't do any bad things with your Slytherin classmates! If they all turn out to be Dark Wizards don't come running back to me! As far as I'm concerned, you can go run off with your friends and practice Dark Magic, because frankly I couldn't care less. Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions